newshropshirefandomcom-20200214-history
Railroads
Railroads is a usual way of transportation between near and remote areas, for people as well as cargo. New Shropshire (the civilized World) has a wide range of tracks and trasees streching over most of the world. Railroad owners There are several companies that own and run the railroad lines. Different rules and regulatons apply in different states for this industry. In the 2nd Shropsherean Federation the state company owns all lines and stations, while two out of state companies are licensed for running their own line. In the west states, the market is more or less free, while there are regulations on construction. As well The Confederacy has little regulations on operations, while the state department of transportations are in charge of track development. Square (NS rails) Square is the largest railroad company in the world, owning 22 stations and uncountable blocks of rails. They are the only operator allowed to own stations in the Shropsherean Federation. The Square headquarter lies in the Rail highrise on Uphill Square, Hills city. As well they have offices inside the NS Central station, South Terminal and West Terminal. (Village) Forest rails Forest rails is a private owned company based in Felton city, New Forest. The company operates in New Forest state, Western Villages state, New Shropshire City state and Pedestrian state. It runs three lines: New Forest line between New Forest City and NSC, Midplain line from New Forest City to Midplain City, and Pedestrian Line between New Forest City and Pedestrian City. They own 3 stations: New Forest Main, Midplain and Felton-Wem, as well as operating in 7 other. Hererails Hererails is a private owned company, based in Hereford Town, Herefordshire. The company operates in Herefordshire state, New Shropshire City state and Pedestriania. It runs 5 lines: Hereford Line between Hereford and NSC, Herefordshire Line between Westfield and Hereford, Riverland Line between Westfield and Riverland, Yeast line between Westfield and Yeast, and Western Hills line between Westfield and Broadland Port. They own every single station in Herefordshire, 13, and Broadland Port in Pedestriania. Their headquarter is in Hereford Town but they also have offices in Westfield City and Broadland Port. Union rails Union rails is a private owned company and was the first to run rails in the Confederacy. They started a cooperate line between Cityville, Southern Mainland, and Prosperity Island for commuters to get easy to Trade City. It operates within the Confederacy, in the states of Southern Mainland, Southland, West Isle, Newland and Prosperity Island, and Herefordshire. It runs four lines: Newland Circle, (#4 & #5) Southland, (#6) and the local line between South Main and Milltown. They own 13 stations on these lines, and operates in 4 additional. Their headquarter is in Cityville, Southern Mainland. West rails West rails is a private owned company, and to this date the last to establish in the Confederacy. They run the two lines of Farmtown (#1) and the local line from Westwoods City through Newdale to Pier.The company owns 5 stations, and operates in 4 additional. Their headquarter is in Westwoods City, Westwood state, but they also hold office in Norway, East-Westwoods. Wavern rails Wavern rais is a private owned company that starter their business as a cooperate line for commuters from Wyvern and Herefordshire to Trade City in its early days. Today they run the two lines of Slope (#3) and Pedestriania. (#2) It owns 3 stations, and operate in i additional. Theyr headquarter is in Midland, Midlands state, and they also hold office in Green Lawn and Wyvern City, Wyvern. Undergrounds There are five underground areas. (One the map: Inside a black figure) The two largest are the Confederacy underound system with 13 stations and the New Shropshire City undergroun system with 12 stations. Next is Westfield City underground with 5 stations, and las is New Forest underground system and Hereford underground both with 3 stations. Aditionally the Pedestrian station features lines running under the ground for a longer distance. Lines History H rails is a historical private owned rail road company based in Island City, NSC. Today, the company is dissolved and do not own or operate in railroads. Still, it has a very important position in railroad and general history, since it once owned every single track of rails in the world throughout the 7th Period. They developed the railroad tracks in the 3rd Period and has made the discipline much what it is today. They ran lines in NSC and built almost every line that excists today in the city, as well as the New Forest Line, North Line, South Line, Hereford Line and East Line. H rails, being owned by the H corporation, was heavily critized for the Great Recession that occured in NSC during the 10th Period, which led to the state confiscating all tracks and stations and removing the H rail license.